Trick 27! Crossover crack!
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: I was reading Air Gear and I had to do this. You all know I had to do this... Copied and modified from the manga. Rated "M" just to be safe.


I don't own anything. Not even the plot… Or… Story… I'm going to take these scenes from "Air Gear" volume four. SO THERE'S GOING TO BE MAJOR SPOILERS TO AIR GEAR VOLUME 4!!!

Oh!great owns Air Gear, Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon.

So, in this, the characters are going to be-

Gold- Ikki ('Cause they have the black, messy-ish hair.)

Silver- that guy that always has his knit-hat on.

Ruby- … "Onigiri?" (The male character from RSE)

Um… Sabrina (Rinachan) ('cause she's sexy in HGSS and everyone's OOC in this fan fiction) (I forgot her Japanese name.)- Mari Tomita

Crystal- Ringo

Soul- Random friend of Ringo's #1

Sapphire- Random friend of Ringo's #2

Petrel- "Orihara Sensei" (For the OOCness! And because I love him!)

Wally- Buccha (I need a Buccha!)

Some midget- Buccha's… Mascot?

"E-excuse me… I heard that… Silver and the others… (AN: Yes, the book referred the friends as "The others.") Were reported to be up here, so… Well, I was wondering if…" The wind got stronger and lifted Sabrina's Moto's skirt. "Oh no!" She screams. Gold and Silver turned their head ninety degrees towards Sabrina, and Ruby ran and slid on the ground or something to "catch the view."

Sabrina started to cry. "I apologize… I mean, so anyway, do you see what I mean?"

Crystal stood up. "Based on what you've told us during the last twenty minutes, I'd guess you mean that Lambda-sensei told you to find Gold-kun and the others because he wants to see them, is that right?"

Sabrina spread her arms out. "Yes! Exactly what I wanted to say!"

"Speaking of those perverts," Soul Started. "They're enjoying a nice view of your panties as we speak!" Wally and some random midget showed up out of nowhere and all five of them were looking up Sabrina's skirt.

"Rinachan," Sapphire spoke up. "Just don't wear light-weight skirts at school!"

"We've been up here doing nothing bad at all today!" Gold suddenly said.

"That's right. And we certainly did not put a centipede in Lambda-sensei's shoe." Silver said.

"How do you know that's what happened?" Sapphire asked.

Suddenly, Gold, Silver, and Ruby turned into a vulture, lion and pig. (AN: What would that be? An Entei, Grumpig and... A... Moltres?)

"Looky here… A female… Walked right in, alone and unprotected…" Gold realized.

"She's practically naked… Did you see those panties… MMM!" Silver replied.

Note: They're not saying anything like that. (AN: That was in the book, yes. I feel so strange, writing all of this, AT SCHOOL!)

"IYAAA! I can't handle this!! Wild young men undressing me with their eyes! AAAH!" Sabrina ran away as fast as she could. (AN: For those thirteen year old boys pretending to be adults to read this, she's talking to you.)

"Hey now, we didn't…" Gold tried to talk, but it was too late. Sabrina ran off too quickly.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you punks did this!" Petrel was sitting with his foot resting on his knee, with a bag of ice on it. "Now how do you plan to make up for it?! Look what it did to my foot! And don't act like I'm blowing this out of proportion- that's a huge freakin' bug! You better believe I'm gonna wring some compensation outta your parents!!" He pointed at the three.

"Good luck, I don't have any parents." 'That I live with. I disowned my father!' Silver thought to himself. (AN: Just flow with me. I didn't kill Giovanni off, so just be happy with that!)

"And my parents live abroad." Ruby said. (AN: This fic is AUish, so his parents would still be in Hoenn. We all know who his parents are.)

"And my parents are flat broke." Gold said after words. (AN AGAIN!: Single house-keeping mother that uses your OWN money? Yeah.)

Petrel went "over the line" while sitting. "And I knew that, too."

"Excuse me, err... Well... Please don't punish them anymore... Clearly, they regret what they did... And well..." Sabrina told Petrel meekly.

"Moto-san... What kind of cracked-out glasses would I need to view the world the way you see it?" Petrel made a face like it was about too rain Ponyta shit.

"Let me tell you something!" Petrel started yelling again. "They pull crap like that because they have YOU for a homeroom teacher!" The other people in the room started staring at them. "Your class is marked the deserted war zone of Eastern Junior High! Stuff I've only heard of in the Bermuda Triangle goes on in your class-room!

Sabrina moved her lower lip upwards and started shaking, sweating, and almost crying.

"Uh-oh!" Petrel, for some reason, said. "Ah, I mean, all right, fine- That's enough. I won't punish them this time. You guys are done here! Go!"

"Ooh... So sorry!!" Sabrina looked up at the ceiling and cried.

"Peace out." Gold ignored the paper ball that Petrel threw at his head. "And hey, Rinachan!" Gold started. "Arigato!" Ruby held his thumb high in the air.

Sabrina bowed low enough that Petrel could see her panties. "Oh! No, thank you!"

"Sensei..." Petrel had visible vein marks on his face. "Why are you thanking THEM? How about you pay my medical bills!"

"Listen..." Petrel started when the students were gone. "I know you let the students walk all over you... But, especially with those three, you've got to stand up!" He leaned back on his chair. "No other teachers here let the students call them by a nickname like that!"

Sabrina sniffed and still had tears in her eyes. Petrel sighed.

"Last weak... Some classrooms had their windows shattered, and one of the portable classrooms was knocked off its foundation." Sabrina looked very surprised when hearing this. "The kids you just let leave were responsible for that, too! They wreck everything with their new flying Pokemon..." (AN: Bare... With... ME!) "Everybody at school knows what they do! The principal would rather not draw attention to the situation, but I'm not going to let this go on..."

"Oh, then... Do you mean... You'll have those boys expelled!?"

No..." Petrel sweat-dropped anime style. "Bu only because this school is compulsory education." He suddenly stood up and posed as if he was auditioning for a Shakespeare play. "I WISH I could kick them out! Their presence is horrible! Their grades are awful!" He started to growl. "And who would think to put a centipede in a teacher's shoe, for crying out loud!! As the school counselor, I don't intend to let them graduate acting like this."

"Say WHAAAAAT?" Silver ripped Gold's head off. Blood started to spew from his nose and mouth, and his spinal cord was detached, however, he's not bleeding from the neck... (AN: This series is WEIRD!) "You mean he plans to..."

"MAKE US REPEAT THIS YEAR?!" Silver and Ruby shouted. Gold couldn't shout 'cause his head's currently detached.

"AAAAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY VIRGINITY!" (AN: It was, at this point, I wanted to share this chapter in the book with every body.)

"'Kay, don't shout stuff like that when we're NOT even doing anything!" Gold, his head suddenly cured of detachment screamed. "Tell us what else he said!"

"AAACK! MONSTERS!!" THOSE ANIMALS ARE TRYING TO VIOLATE ME!" Sabrina started running down the neighborhood, screaming things like that._

"Seriously, quit yelling like that!" Silver yelled.

"Don't run off campus! The whole neighborhood will hear you!" Ruby added.

In the classroom, Sabrina was drenched in sweat and was breathing that sounds like moaning. She took her jacket off as seducing as she could. I don't know if she's doing that on purpose, actually. I'm just the narrator.

"I apologize… Guess I panicked back there. Whew! Now I'm all hot and sweaty. I'll eat that ice pop I just bought!"

She stood up and grabbed an ice pop from a grocery bag. She started to tease the tip with her tongue, which made the frozen treat melt to look like folds from muscles… Perfectly. Drool was running down her chin. "Mmm… So good…"

"We know you're doing this on purpose." Gold and Silver said at the same time.

"A make-up exam?" Somebody said, probably all at the same time besides Sabrina.

Sabrina started moving her mouth up and down the ice pop making loud moaning noises. The treat is melting and making more folding details.

"Look woman!" Gold putted up his middle finger at her.

"Just finish the story already! This is the most important story of my life right now…" Silver said.

"Anyway, yes, you'd have to repeat, **BUT** he's willing to offer you boys a make-up exam. If you three average thirty points or more, then Lambda-sensei won't hold you back this year. It's your last chance."

"Only thirty points? Awesome!" Gold chirped.

"What, is that easy? Not for you two dumb asses, but if I score a ninety-two, (AN: Why ninety **two**?) We'll all be fine!" Ruby boasted.

"Really? What's your average now?" Silver asked.

"About eighteen…"

"Go to hell."

"Listen to me, getting on Lambda's bad side was a big mistake! I noticed an unusually broad grin wwhile (AN: Yes, the book had two W's) he was writing questions for the exam, so I took a peek…"

In Sabrina's memory, Petrel has an evil-looking face while writing the test and smoking three cigarettes at the same time, saying- "Those brats will pay!"

"That exam is incredibly difficult! I bet it's actually for eleventh graders! I didn't know half the answers!" (AN: In this, Ruby is just a few months younger than Gold and Silver to make them all freshmen.)

"Oy! You're a teacher!" Gold karate-chopped the air.

"I wouldn't use the word "teacher" for this lady…" Silver said.

Sabrina suddenly has her jacket on again (probably psychically put it on or something, this makes more sense than the original!) and started to dance around randomly. "Well, that's all. Nothing more I can do here, so… Good like boys! Whew! I'm exausted!"

'And to think, she's in charge of our homeroom.' The three thought.

"Seriously, we'd better not put it past Lambda to pull something wicked on this exam… Our assassination plan failed… Looks like we were too easy on him!" Ruby said sternly.

"A centipede wasn't strong enough- we should've put in a small Drapion or a small Spinarak." (However it's spelled.) (AN: is there a centipede Pokemon?)

"If I get held back, m-my mom's gonna slice my face off…" Gold complained. His head was magically cut in thin pieces of meat.

They all had "will this really work?" faces before they all yelled confidently. "Let's do it!"

Sabrina was staring at a large clock outside. Petrel came outside with a manila envelope in his hand. "Moto-sensei! I've been looking for you! Here's the material for the make-up exam we'll…" Sabrina didn't seem to have heard him. She hit her head with her fist.

He rubbed his head pitifully. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? It's been eight years since that clock stopped, frozen at eight twenty-nine. Did you get stuck in that time too?"

Sabrina screamed in surprise. "How'd you sneak up behind me?! Are you trying to… NOOO! Leave my virginity alone!"

"What? Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I was sounding all smooth just now!!"

"Let's go over the plan." Gold started. "Target, exam answer key! Location, Lambda's desk! If not there, we'll check Rinachan's desk!"

The scene suddenly turned into a non-existent in this story map. "You know Nagashima-san himself isn't trying to stop us, right?" (AN: Whoever that is.)

"The teacher's room doors and windows are secured, tight as a certain baseball coach's field! However, the counselor's office is separated only by a partition, and the window's in there are defenseless!" There was a random arrow going through the counselor's room. "However, the counselor's office is separated only by a partition, and the windows in there are defenseless! But if he **were**, even Nagashima's defenses would fall to our prowess!" The arrow went to Petrel's desk.

"One thing- the teacher's room is on the third floor. Gotta plan for that too?" Silver pointed out.

"Psht! Does Hitmonlee have a high kick?" He took out a Pokeball. "Why do you think I trained my Pidgey until it evolved?"

"Yes…" Sabrina suddenly was behind the three of them. She probably teleported, but this Microsoft Word's not letting me say that she officially did so. "And it's a good thing you did." The boys turned to stone in surprise.

"R-Rinachan! You've got it all wrong! We weren't…" Ruby stuttered.

"QUIET!" Sabrina screamed. "Did you know Lambda-sensei is on watch in the teacher's room tonight?"

The scene changed to Petrel reading a book with a candle under his desk, muttering, "Just you wait, you brats…."

"He's waiting to catch you in the act of stealing those answers."

"What?! He saw right through us!" Gold bellowed. His hair is standing up when he's screaming that.

The three was on their hands and knees, looking at the ground. "Damned to Repeat…"

"It's because you guys are so simple-minded." Sabrina said while crossing her arms. "Do you numbskulls hear me?"

"We'd **like** to hear you shut the hell up!!" (However that's possible) Silver yelled at her.

"Don't just stand there, help us out, Rinachan!"

"My mom… Bye-bye face." Gold started crying.

Sabrina's head grew in size. "Come with me this instant."

"Uh… Yes ma'am." Silver said nervously.

"Is it just me, or is there something different about Rinachan now?" Silver and Ruby nodded.

"Have you boys ever noticed that clock doesn't work?" They were all staring almost directly up to see the clock.

"Yeah, it's been stuck at that time as long as I can remember. It's in such an obvious place too, everybody knows it's stuck."

"That clock is stopped because of me. It's up so high that no one's bothered to fix it. But I bet you guys could! You can get up there using your birds, right? I was once a student at Eastside JHS and Lambda had just started as a teacher back then… Back in school, I was a ditzy girl, and was always late for class. Lambda was always yelling at me."

"Some things never change." Silver said.

This flash back is kind of not funny, so instead, enjoy a summary.

In this scene, Sabrina/Morita tells us her story about how Petrel/Orihara told her that if she were ever late again, she would have to repeat the year. So a cat distracted her and she was late. However, the clock was stopped at 8:29 and Petrel/Orihara let her graduate and she decided to become a teacher after that.

'It might just be possible… Even if that clock, frozen in time can change, maybe I can too!' Sabrina thought.

Gold managed to move the big hand of the clock and it started to work again.

"I bet there's nothing wrong with that clock on the inside. It was just that hand got stuck." Gold stated.

"Thank you very much…" There's suddenly a dark aura surrounding Sabrina. "I must deliver what I promised: The exam questions and answers… I know this is so wrong of me…" She started to laugh evily.

"Oh no, no second thoughts about morals and junk now." Gold's face changed to a scheming face that matches Sabrina's. "This arrangement is best for both parties."

The next day… -

'She…' A duskskull entered the room and stabbed this… Pig soul, thing. Supposed to be Ruby's soul I guess.

'She tricked us.' They all thought at the same time. 'This… Is not the same exam!'

"You all better thank Moto-sensei! This exam is so easy, I could give it to elementary schoolers!" Petrel told them.

"Do your best, boys! Remember what we all learned in class!" In the classroom window, the Duskskull is carrying the pig on some string.

"Good grief, you're way to easy on them!" Petrel started to rip up the old test. "I was ready to flatten them with this mega-hard test!"

"I'm not half as easy on them as **you** are, Lambda-sensei! You didn't really want to use that test anyway." Petrel looked at Sabrina, who just smiled innocently. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Well, you're acting more and more like a teacher…"

"You think so? I'm not half the teacher **you** are, Lambda-sensei!"

There was a quiet screech, and Ruby laid at his test, blood surrounding him. He died by shock. BUT DON'T WORRY! He'll be back again.

----

Sabrina's last name, "Moto," was inspired by Miya**moto**.


End file.
